


This Is Why We Fight

by Tam_Cranver



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Gen, Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief and messy history of the mutant rights movement</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why We Fight

"This Is Why We Fight" by the Decemberists

[This Is Why We Fight](http://vimeo.com/43633683) from [Tam Cranver](http://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: whywefight

Thanks very much to maidmarian185 on Livejournal, who was kind enough to watch this and offer constructive feedback. This vid can also be found at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/23590.html).

**Author's Note:**

> I have noted that "No Archive Warnings" apply; however, the footage is taken from PG-13 movies including some action/violence. If you feel that something needs to be warned for that I haven't mentioned, please feel free to get in touch with me about it.


End file.
